tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas' Train
Thomas' Train, retitled A Big Day for Thomas 'for US releases, is the fifth episode of the first season. It aired in the US on the Shining Time Station episodes, And the Band Played Off in 1989 and Stop the Press in 1991. Plot Thomas the Tank Engine's main job as station pilot is to collect the coaches that the engines need to pull their trains. Recently, Thomas has been grumbling about only getting to collect the coaches, wanting to pull passenger trains instead. The other engines laugh at Thomas, telling him he is so impatient he would be bound to leave something behind. Thomas is determined to get a chance to prove them wrong. That night, Thomas and Henry are alone in the shed as Henry is ill. The workmen try their hardest to make him better, but it is no use. Thomas feels sorry for Henry, who feels just as bad the next morning when he is due to take the early train. It is time for Thomas to get the coaches ready and he starts to hope he will be allowed to pull the train if Henry is not able to. He excitedly leaves to fetch the coaches. Thomas quickly gets the coaches to the platform and is eager to run round in front. His driver does not let him, telling him he needs to be less impatient. Soon, all the passengers are aboard and the coaches are ready to leave and there is still no sign of Henry, much to Thomas' excitement. Sir Topham Hatt arrives to see what is going on, and is told about Henry. He tells the stationmaster to find another engine and, as Thomas is the only one available, he allows the tank engine to take the train. Thomas, full of joy, quickly moves to the front of the coaches despite his driver again warning Thomas not to be impatient but wait until everything is ready. No one knows what happened next - maybe Thomas was too impatient to wait, maybe the driver pulled the lever by mistake, or maybe the crew forgot to couple Thomas to the coaches. Regardless, Thomas leaves the station without the coaches and the passengers are very surprised and angry. The men in the signal box outside the station try to stop Thomas by shouting and waving, but Thomas thinks they are cheering. Thomas sails along the line, thinking pulling coaches is easier than he was told. He keeps seeing people waving at him and assumes it is because he has never pulled a train before. Eventually, Thomas is stopped at a signal set to danger. Thomas is angry at being stopped when he was sailing through nicely and blows his whistle, alerting the signalman who asks what Thomas is doing on this part of the line. Thomas explains he is carrying a train, but the signalman asks him where the coaches are. Thomas is horrified when he realises he has left his train behind. The signalman tells Thomas he better go back and get them and Thomas is very upset at his mistake and is ready to cry. The driver tells Thomas not to be upset and Thomas sadly heads back to the station. At the station, all the passengers are complaining to Sir Topham Hatt about what happened, but when Thomas arrives and they see how upset and sorry he is, they forget to be cross and allow him to try again. This time, Thomas is properly coupled to the coaches and he gets the chance to really pull the train. However for a long time afterwards, the other engines laugh at Thomas for his mistake, much to his annoyance. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * Sir Topham Hatt * Edward (''cameo) * James (cameo) * The Märklin Engine (cameo) * Lady Hatt (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford * Sir Topham Hatt's Office * The Bus Yard * The Main Line Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Thomas the Tank Engine. * The events of this episode were remade in CGI for the 2015 special, The Adventure Begins. * While Thomas is shunting the coaches, a truck with its initials "NE" on the side can be seen in the siding. * There are a few differences between the original and restored versions: ** Footage when Thomas says "People have never seen me pulling a train before" was different in the original. ** Close-ups of Thomas' whistle are different shots. * This episode is one of writer Davey Moore's favourite Classic Series episodes alongside Rusty and the Boulder. * Recreated and additional scenes of this episode were produced in 1988 for the ladybird book, The Sad Story of Henry/Thomas's Train/Thomas and the Guard. Goofs * When Henry is being worked on, one of the workmen does not have his overalls completely painted on. * When Thomas passes the signal box without his train, his eyes are wonky. * The man with the red hat and blue coat and the boy with the blue sweater on the bridge were two of Thomas' passengers. * In a close-up of Thomas, his wheels are going at a different pace to the background. * At the end of the episode, Henry's train is missing a brake coach. * When the others tease Thomas, Gordon is among them, but a few seconds earlier he was a few meters ahead. * In the close-up of Thomas puffing down the line, look at his coupling and you will see a rope pulling him along. * In the whole scene of Thomas at Knapford at the beginning, blu-tack is visible underneath his face. * When the narrator says, "The porter banged the doors," studio equipment is visible on the coaches. * When Thomas first shunts the coaches, the back buffers of the coach are at their normal height. A few scenes later however, the buffers were lowered to accommodate Thomas' buffers. But, in every scene after that, they are at their normal height again. * In the same shot, a small light flickers on Thomas' smokebox. * James is seen passing by with a train whilst Thomas is shunting the coaches, yet James was at Tidmouth Sheds when Thomas left from them in the previous shot. * Thomas' eyes are wonky at the end of the episode when the other engines are teasing him. * The brake coach of Thomas' train is at the front when it should be at the back. In fact, the whole train is facing the wrong way. Merchandise * Magazine stories - Thomas' Train * My First Thomas Books - Thomas and the Passenger Train * Ladybird Books - The Sad Story of Henry/Thomas's Train/Thomas and the Guard In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:Thomas'sTrainOriginalUKtitlecard.png|Original UK title card File:Thomas'sTrain1985UKtitlecard.jpg|1985 UK title card File:Thomas'Trainremasteredtitlecard.png|Remastered UK title card File:Thomas'sTrainUKtitlecard.png|Restored UK title card File:ABigDayForThomasOriginalUStitlecard.jpg|Original US title card File:ABigDayforThomasoriginalUStitlecard.png|1993 US title card File:ABigDayforThomas1995USTitleCard.jpeg|1995 US title card File:ABigDayforThomastitlecard.jpg|1998 US title card File:ABigDayforThomas(DVD)titlecard.jpg|1998 US VHS/DVD Title Card File:ABigDayforThomas2001Titlecard.png|2001 US title card File:ABigDayforThomastitlecard2.png|Remastered US title card File:ABigDayforThomasRemasteredUSTitlecard.png|Restored US Title card File:Thomas'TrainSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish title card File:Thomas'TrainBPTitleCard.png|Brazilian Portuguese title card File:Thomas'TrainKoreantitlecard.jpg|Korean title card File:Thomas'TrainWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:Thomas'TrainSlovenianTitleCard.PNG|Slovenian title card File:Thomas'TrainItalianTitleCard.png|Italian title card File:Thomas'TrainGermanTitleCard.jpg|German title card File:Thomas'TrainJapaneseTitleCard.png|Japanese title card File:Thomas'TrainFinnishTitleCard.jpeg|Finnish title card File:Thomas'TrainHebrewTitleCard.png|Hebrew title card File:Thomas'Train1.png|Henry, Edward and Gordon File:Thomas'Train65.png File:Thomas'Train2.png File:Thomas'Train3.png|Henry and Edward File:Thomas'Train4.png|Gordon File:Thomas'Train5.png|Thomas File:Thomas'Train6.png File:Thomas'Train7.png|Henry is ill File:Thomas'Train8.png File:Thomas'Train9.png File:Thomas'Train66.png File:Thomas'Train67.png File:Thomas'Train10.png File:Thomas'Train11.png File: Thomas'Train68.png File:Thomas'Train12.png File:Thomas'Train13.png File:Thomas'Train14.png File:Thomas'Train15.png File:Thomas'Train16.png File:Thomas'Train17.png File:Thomas'Train18.png|The Fat Controller File:Thomas'Train19.png File:Thomas'Train20.png File:Thomas'Train21.png File:Thomas'Train22.png File:Thomas'Train23.png File:Thomas'Train24.png File:Thomas'Train25.png File:Thomas'Train27.png File:Thomas'Train28.png File:Thomas'Train29.png File:Thomas'Train30.png File:Thomas'Train31.png File:Thomas'Train32.png File:Thomas'Train33.png File:Thomas'Train34.png File:Thomas'Train35.png File:Thomas'Train36.png File:Thomas'Train37(OriginalShot).png|Thomas' whistle in the original version of the episode File:Thomas'Train37.png|Thomas' whistle File:Thomas'Train38.png File:Thomas'Train39.png File:Thomas'Train40.png File:Thomas'Train41.png File:Thomas'Train42.png File:Thomas'Train43.png File:Thomas'Train44.png File:Thomas'Train69.png File:Thomas'Train45.png File:Thomas'Train46.png File:Thomas'Train47.png|Thomas pulls the train File:Thomas'Train48.png File:Thomas'Train49.png File:Thomas'Train50.png File:Thomas'Train70.png|James, Thomas and Henry File:Thomas'Train51.png File:Thomas'Train52.png File:Thomas'Train53.jpg File:Thomas'Train54.png File:Thomas'Train60.PNG File:Thomas'Train56.png File:Thomas'Train11.jpg|Recreated scene (During Season 2 filming) File:Thomas'Train59.PNG File:Thomas'Train59.png File:Thomas'Train57.PNG|Recreated scene (During Season 2 filming) File:Thomas'Train31.jpg|Recreated scene (During Season 2 filming) File:Thomas'Train61.JPG Merchandise Gallery TheSadStoryofHenry,Thomas'sTrainandThomasandtheGuard(LadybirdBook).jpg|Ladybird Book File:ThomasandthePassengerTrain.png|My First Thomas Book Episode File:A Big Day for Thomas - Ringo Starr American Narration|Ringo Starr US Narration File:A Big Day for Thomas George Carlin American Narration|George Carlin US Narration Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:The Railway Series adaptations